Surprise! Surprise!
by LornaluvsHP
Summary: A cool story with a romance story for Ron and a new character, also Harry and Hermione. They both have surprises, but which is worse.


This is a story by my cousin; she gave me permission to put it on fan fiction. If you like it review it, so she knows you like it, then she will write the next chapter, and I will put it up ASAP. Hope you like it!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Ronald Weasly!' the howler screamed, 'How dare you do this to your family. We are absolutely furious with you, and that girl!!! And to top it off you have been put down two years below Harry and Hermione. We are soooo mad at you, and when you come home we are going to kill you.....'  
  
The howler ripped it's self up, and Ron sat there stunned.  
  
Harry and Hermione had just begun their 6th year at Hogwarts, now walked into the great hall and sat down next to their best friend.  
  
'Ron. How ya doin mate?' Harry asked cheerfully. Harry then looked down at the destroyed howler on the table.  
  
'When did you get that Ron?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Erm...about five minutes ago, and before you ask I'm going to get killed.'  
  
Before they could reply Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked  
  
'Could Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger stay after dinner please. Thank You.' And then he resumed eating, leaving Harry and Hermione looking curiously at Ron.  
  
Everyone ate their dinner, and then the rest of the students hurried away to their dormitories. A really beautiful sitting up at the teachers table gave Harry a look. An evil look.  
  
'Who's that Ron?' Harry asked holding his scar as it burned. She must be something to do with Voldemort he thought.  
  
'Holy cricket, she's beautiful,' said Hermione in awe.  
  
'Yeah I know.' Ron said dreamily.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and the lady came over to the three friends. She had gorgeous, long, blonde hair with light, blue eyes, and luscious, red lips. She was 24 but looked really sexy in all boys' eyes.  
  
'This is Professor Pepvill, and she will be teaching DADA this year.' Explained the headmaster.  
  
But Ron wasn't listening; he was looking straight through him and at the new teacher.  
  
'Why have you kept us back?' Harry questioned.  
  
'The simply reason is that Ron and Professor Pepvill have got something to tell you.' Explained Dumbledore.  
  
'Well Ron tell us. We've got something to tell you as well.' Said Hermione smiling.  
  
'Ok. Well ...Carly...'  
  
'Carly?' asked Harry confused.  
  
'Pepvill.' He said quickly.  
  
'Anyway...we...us...um.'  
  
'We're dating.' She said sharply, cutting through Ron's mumbles.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked shocked, and they looked at Dumbledore, but his kind face did not greet them, only thin air. Their headmaster had gone. He had vanished.  
  
'How long have you been going out? Who asked who? And how?' Spurted out Harry.  
  
Pepvill walked away to leave her boyfriend to answer the demanding questions.  
  
'So... Ron. What possessed you to go out with the dirty slut?' asked Harry just sour, that his best friend had got himself a hot girlfriend. But then again he shouldn't feel this way now he was...  
  
'Hey don't call my girlfriend that!' Ron said anger hinting his words.  
  
'Anyway.' Hermione said, shooting a glare at Harry, 'what else has happened with...um...her.'  
  
'Well,' he said colour rising in his cheeks, 'I should be going...' and with those words he rose from the table about to leave when he realized they hadn't told him their news.  
  
'So what's your news then?'  
  
'Well,' Hermione said drawing a breath, 'Harry, and I are getting married.'  
  
'WHAT!' he yelled, his voice echoing round the great hall, 'You're still at school what are you thinking of?'  
  
'Well we got permission to get married at our age.' Hermione said excited  
  
'Harry,' Ron said getting over the shock, 'What did you do to get the Dursley's to give you permission?'  
  
'I told them I would be able to move out,' Ron nodded understandingly.  
  
'You're still my best friend Ron, don't worry,' said Hermione pulling him into a hug.  
  
xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
The next morning Ron woke up with a note on his bedside table, it said:  
  
Ron. I don't love you, but there's a problem. I'm pregnant, and you're the daddy. I'm taking maternity leave ASAP, so I won't be around for much longer. So bye xxxxxxxxxxx Love Carly Pepvill  
  
'Harry,' Ron said in barley more than a whisper, 'I think I'm a daddy...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review. Any ideas welcome. 


End file.
